User blog:Kayla L.H./Strategy X : While Watching notes
This entry is full of my notes from when I was watching the episode. I've seen this episode many times before, MANY times, but it's still fun to write some notes of things that always stand out to me, if only for my future use of things to remember. Please keep in mind that I have seen these episodes before. That may effect these notes with spoilers and such. While Watching (notes) It took me a minute to get my volume set, but now I am ready to watch this thing...again! I guess it never really gets old, does it. That's a good sign. Now, I'm watching it on Youtube, so there are no commercial breaks and it will be easier for me to pause it and make slight notes here and there. I wish my high school's football games were this peppy! They've never been this good. I guess that's why I don't go anymore. Oops! Okay, was Jean's line supposed to be cute, because it came off slightly stalker-ish, but okay. Then again... Not only can they not leave Todd alone (obviously the dude has problems), but they have to leave their game when it seems like they're star players? Not very responsible, Dunc. Especially when you are obviously just doing it to beat up on the poor kid. Aww Man, what cash? A quarter? Yay! Scott! Always the reasonable one. BTW, I love his sunglasses at night, and him being the teen knight in shining armor. Now, Jean, that was hardly fair. You yelled at Scott when clearly Duncan is the one covered head to toe in padding from football, and the kid has a helmet on. Granted Scott has had training, but that's not really going to do much agianst football pads when it's a high school brawl. Be fair, Grey. Yeah, cue the theme song with characters we don't even know half of yet (and still won't after this episode). Telepath does some mind wiping. Typical. This is what I love! A good old fashioned Jott moment, but of course it has to be interrupted by Duncan. EWWWW! Todd! How gross! What did that fly ever do to you?! A Kurt we don't get to see. That's not fair. Darn you Charles! At least we get to see Logan in the next scene. Why are these clerks always kinda stupid? Sabretooth? That isn't good. No girl I've ever met has taken that long in the bathroom. A lecture while introducing a future teammate? Typical Charles again, and Scott has a point. At least we finally get to see Kurt. He's cute! At least I don't have to smell Todd! And it's nice to hear that Todd is giving credit where credit is due, and that was hardly fair Principal! A monster on an already skiddish young man? Kurt, why so glum? Your blueness is adorable! Storm is right, Kurt. Listen to her!! Besides, you're not as adorable when you look "normal". At least I'm not the only one who brown bags it anymore, even though this series was a while ago. It's rather rude of Todd to steal his shades, even though I would probably do the same thing if I ever saw him...just kidding. I'd steal Scott himself. HOW DARE YOU EAT HIS LUNCH, TODD?! How did no one see Todd jumping out of a window? Why is a wooden picture frame glowing red? Charles, are you really just finding out about Todd? It implies you've all been there for a while! Am I the only one who loves the idea of Storm having her own little greenhouse? It seems to fit so perfectly! Is shooting lightning bolts at a minor even legal? Their insults are so bad, but so funny! I WANT MORE TOAD VS. NIGHTCRAWLER (other than the later episodes)!!!! Fuzzy gecko? That one is the BEST!! Rewind!!! I was wrong! Blue little wookie boy is the best! This test is over? I certainly hope so with how much money you're going to have to pay in repairs. Does no one ever question your bills? Of all of the places you could have 'ported, Kurt, you choose a place you've never been? An angel? Really now? Besides, Kurt is too cute to be a demon! Am I the only one who sees Scott's powers as sort of inconsistent? He blasts Duncan full blast and he only gets a concusion, but he hits one of those small walls crushing Toad and it explodes into rubble? What company does Charles call for replacement weapondry? He breaks a table on the way out? What is so bad about doors? Logan smiling? That's something you don't see everyday! Definitely the best series. ;) What is it about Kurt teleporting into places he doesn't know? First the Danger Room and now the hanger bay? Big brother Scott. Aww! They have to hide sodas? Mystique has MAJOR anger issues. How has the school board not noticed this? Magneto the Intimidator. I like it! Category:Blog posts